


Yellow Card

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Card Games, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Playing Uno, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: When Daehyun, Youngjae, and Jongup play Uno.





	Yellow Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“Green. Draw four.”

Daehyun slammed the _Uno_ card proudly, knowing he’s about to nearly double Youngjae’s current hand.

Youngjae bit his lip, calmly placing his counterattack. “Draw two.”

Shoot, he was out of draw cards!

Frowning, Daehyun drew his two cards, plus the four that was rolled over to him.

 _“Uno,”_ Jongup said softly, placing his second to last card (green 5) on the stack.

“Red.” Daehyun placed a color changer.

“Yellow.” Youngjae placed his.

“I win.” Jongup threw his last card (which happened to be yellow) onto the stack.

Daehyun glared sharply at Youngjae. “Stop picking your own color!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to see a competitive game of Uno with these guys. It'd probably be fun and exciting!


End file.
